Phantom of Halloween Town
by hikari123
Summary: This story is a crossover between Nightmare Before Christmas and Phantom Of the Opera. This story is dedicated to Cohen's chicas please review and no flames.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, cold night in the town of, Halloween at Skellington manor a young child, was born into the night.  
To the King, and Queen of Halloween the Pumpkin King, stood by while his lovely wife. Slept peacefully with,  
their child in her arms, the King smiled at his wife, and child the Pumpkin King. Went outside the mansion,  
for a little fresh air, once the King was outside, he had felt a disturbing presence in the air.

It felt as if, someone was watching him and, his family he had kept a close watch.  
On his family, the Pumpkin King didn't want anything, to happen to his. Wife or daughter,  
his beautiful little girl Christine, he was proud to have his, little girl. The Pumpkin King sighed,  
and went back inside he walked, up to his room where his wife, and child slept.

"Hmm I'm a father now". Jack Skellington happily thought to himself

The Pumpkin King, slowly walked into the, room and carefully closed the, door Jack looked at.  
His lovely wife, Sally who had their beautiful, daughter in her arms who was fast asleep. Jack smiled  
for he was, the happiest Pumpkin King alive, in Halloween town but still he felt. Something was wrong,  
in his town he felt a evil presence, was around his Kingdom Jack would do anything to protect his town and his family.

* * *

OK WELL THIS IS MY NEW STORY IT'S A NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS/PHANTOM OF THE OPERA CROSSOVER.

I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO COHEN'S CHICAS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years has, past since Christine Skellington was born, she was now a young beautiful eighteen years old.  
Ragdoll she looked like her, mother but she had most of her, father's talent's Christine had been. Well taught by her father,  
the ragdoll was at a, theater called the Opera Populaire, that was owned by her father. She was at a rehearsing for the play,  
called Hannibal one of the corpse girls was singing, Christine was one of the dancing girls, her father was there as well watching her.

(Alison sings)

_This trophy from our savoires, from our savoires from the enslaving force of Rome._

_(Chorus girls)_

_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,  
We greet the vitorious throng, returned to bring salvation._

(Chorus men)

_The trumpets of Carthage resound!, Hear Romans now and tremble.  
Hark to our step on the ground._

(All sing)

_Hear the drums Hannibal comes._

Jack Skellington had been, watching the rehearsal from backstage, then he noticed a pudgy looking corpse man.  
Walking onto the stage for his performance.

_(_Bruno)

_Sad to return to find the land, we love threatened by once more by Roma's reaching grasp._

Jack had then came onto, the stage with two older looking corpse men, one was named Richard Firmin.  
And the other one was, Gilles Andre.

_(Reyer)_

_Gentlmen gentlemen please._

_(_Jack Skellington)

_Rehearsal's as you can see, are under way for a new production Chalumeau's " Hannibal"._

_(_Reyer)

_Monsieur Skellington I am rehearsing right now please sir._

_(_Jack Skellington_)_

_Of course monsieur Reyer I am truly sorry I had interrupted your rehearsal._

Jack Skellington was going to make, an anouncement about his retirement from owning the theater.

_(_Jack Skellington)

_Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry ladies and gentlemen.  
Please if I could have your attention please._

_As you all know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminment retirement from owning the theater.  
I can now tell you, that these are all true and it is my pleasure, to introduce you to the two gentlemen.  
Who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre._

The Pumpkin King, then turned to his daughter Christine and watched as the two men, talked.

(Firmin)

_And we are deeply honoured to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Changy._

_A young and handsome teenaged, skeleton boy walked onto the stage, Christine was standing beside her father.  
And best friend Shock._

(Christine)

_It's Barrell we used to be childhood sweethearts._

(Shock)

_Christine he's so handsome._

_(_Barrell)

_My parents and I are honoured to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Populaire._

Shock looked at her best friend, Christine who was blushing at Barrell.

(Shock)

_Oh Christine he's so handsome isn't he?._

_(_Christine)

_Shock stop teasing me, he wouldn't reconised me anyways._

(Jack Skellington)

_Vicomte, Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Guidicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now.  
And Signor Ubaldo Piangi._

As soon as Jack finished introducing them, to everyone he had let Madame Giry take over.  
While he went back, to his job with the Mayor.

_(_Barrell)

_An honour Signor, I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal.  
I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, Monsieur._

(Reyer)

_Thank you, Monsieur le Vicomte. Once again if you please signor._

(Carlotta)

_He loves me._

Once Jack had left, Madame Giry then showed the men around while, they watched the dancing girls do their thing.

_(_Madame Giry)

_We take particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets, Monsieurs_

(Firmin)

_I can see, why especially that little angel._

(Giry)

_My daughter Shock._

_(_Firmin)

_And that, exceptional beauty? no relations I trust._

_(_Giry)

_Christine Skellington, promising talent, Monsieur Firmin very promising._

_(_Firmin)

_Skellington, did you say? no relation to the famous Pumpkin King I trust?._

(Giry)

_His only child, she will be Queen someday monsieur, she came here to train in the ballets._

(Firmin)

_A Queen, you say she'll be a very lovely Queen indeed._

((Chorus))

_Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthagel.  
As guides on our conquering quest, Dido sends Hannibal's friends._

((Chorus with Carlotta and Piangi))

_The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble!.  
Hark to the step on the ground, hear the drums1 Hannibal comes!._

Christine looked and, saw her mother watching her, Sally was proud of her daughter.  
So was her father.

_

* * *

_

_Ok wow this was rather long ok I don't own any of the music or the character's from both Nightmare before Christmas and Phantom of the Opera._

_Or the plot for this story I'm just making it into a Nightmare version one._

_Ok so what should happen next any idea's?._

_Also this story is dedicated to Cohen's Chicas._

_And I hope my detailing is getting better._

_Please read and review and no flames please._


End file.
